


kiss me with your fist (i don’t mind)

by summerdayghost



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Flash had shoved him against the lockers plenty of times before. All of those times had been to intimidate or harm. This was something else. This was almost absurd.(If this did turn out to be an intimidation tactic it would be one Peter had never heard of before.)





	kiss me with your fist (i don’t mind)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of giving head, although this is closer to 1k than 100.
> 
> The title is taken from ”Be Your Shadow“ by The Wombats. Incorrectly taken, but that doesn’t matter much.

Peter was holding onto Flash’s shoulders so hard leaving bruises was a real possibility. At first Peter didn’t want to hurt Flash one bit, but then he thought about it. Or maybe he didn’t think about it. It was hard to tell the difference in this state.

All the bruises Flash had left on his body (yet never the face, never the face, and maybe there was a reason for that after all) over all these years came to mind.

Sure Flash had laid off of Peter as of late, but Peter hoped he left dark bruises that would take a while to fade. He hoped that whenever Flash felt or saw them he would think of Peter and Peter alone.

Even if this sudden wave of sadism hadn’t hit him he still would have kept his hands right where they were. He didn’t know what else to do with them. No one had ever done this to him, had ever _blown_ him before.

It was startlingly new.

Flash had shoved him against the lockers plenty of times before. All of those times had been to intimidate or harm. This was something else. This was almost absurd.

(If this did turn out to be an intimidation tactic it would be one Peter had never heard of before.)

He seemed to enjoy the pain Peter was inflicting anyway. Or at least that’s what Peter thought the way Flash moved his tongue over his tip when he tightened his grip meant.

And the way Flash opened his jaw wider and took the rest of Peter into his mouth when he did it again.

Peter tried his best to suppress his moans and that only made Flash try harder to please him it seemed. Could it be that Flash was suicidal? Was that what this was? They were in a locker room with an unlocked door. Anyone could come in. The football team was in the gym right next to it for God’s sake.

It didn’t take long for Peter to lose control and end up doing most of the work. What Flash was doing to him felt wonderful. In every sense of the word. Wonderful enough that his hips started jerking of their own accord. Soon enough Peter was just fucking Flash’s (Peter will pick an adjective when he decides how he feels about it) face.

There was nothing much Flash could do at this point but keep his mouth open and accept it.

Flash’s eyes were open at this point. They hadn’t been when he started. Peter wasn’t sure if that was significant. What he was sure of is that Flash was looking up at him with some emotion Peter wasn’t prepared to understand coming from him.

“Take it,” Peter thrust harder, “you little slut.”

It felt odd to say. They weren’t his words, not really. It was sort of thing Peter figured Flash would say to him had he been the one on his knees.

Not that he had ever thought about that.

(Okay of course he had thought about it. He had thought about it a hundred times. It was what was actually happening that Peter had never thought about before.)

He didn’t fully believe in what he said. He didn’t think of Flash as a little slut. Not even little for that matter, Flash was still taller and broader than him even if he were no longer stronger. Peter began to wonder how Flash would compare size wise in a certain way that it seemed more and more likely that he would soon discover.

He didn’t think of Flash as a little slut, but by golly was it fun to call him that. A year ago Peter couldn’t have even imagined calling Flash a jerk to his face without facing serious repercussions and now… If he could go back and time and tell a younger version of himself what was happening he would not be believed.

Perhaps speaking was unwise. The rest of the football team was in the next room over. What if they heard and chose to investigate? What then?

The same part of him that wanted to bruise Flash said let them hear. Let them see their king like this.

A more pragmatic part of him recognized that it takes two to tango and he would have be just as worried if they got caught. That shouldn’t have made this more exhilarating.

He was steadily increasing his speed. He couldn’t help himself. Flash was starting to choke on him a little bit. It felt nice. Peter was sure Flash could handle it.

Maybe the football team wouldn’t be so enraged to find them like this. Maybe the reason Flash was so good at this was because he had practiced with them.

Or maybe that was just a dumb fantasy he should save for lonely nights (or afternoons). Maybe the only reason he thought Flash was so good at this was because he had nothing to compare it to but his own hand.

The only thing Peter knew for certain was that Flash’s throat was nothing short of heavenly.

When Peter came he let go of Flash’s shoulders and slouched back against the lockers.

Flash’s face was scrunched in disgust. He spit on the floor which seemed obscene as if the rest of this whole thing wasn’t.

He got up off his knees, “Warn me next time, won’t ya?”

What.

It took Peter a few moments to comprehend and then a few more to respond, “Next time?”

“Sure,” Flash shrugged, “And tip for next time: I would rather you come on my face than in my mouth.”

That image was too much for Peter and all he managed to say was, “Okay.”

Flash smiled, “You’re too cute for your own good.”

It made no sense. How long had Flash liked him? Had Flash always liked him? These were questions Peter was too afraid to ask. Especially since the next one was, when did he start liking Flash enough to allow him to do this?

He winced and rubbed his shoulder, “You’ve got quite the grip there, buddy.”

Any other time Flash referring to Peter as “buddy” would have been their oddest interaction of the week. Possibly of the month.

Things were different now and Peter didn’t not like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
